leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sun
|jasetnum=66 |alt=Sun and Moon |numdecks=3 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |deck3= |deck3type= |jarelease=December 9, 2016 |prevset=Evolutions |japrevset=Evolutions |japrevsetname=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary |nextset=Islands Await You/Alolan Moonlight |janextset=Islands Await You/Alolan Moonlight |janextsetname=Islands Await You/Alolan Moonlight }} Pokémon TCG: Sun & Moon (Japanese: コレクションサン Collection Sun and コレクションムーン Collection Moon) is the name given to the first main expansion of cards from the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game (the Sun & Moon Era in Japan). The set is the first to feature Generation VII and in the card game. Description Your Adventure in a New Region Starts Now! Welcome to the tropical Alola region! Start your journey with Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio, then seek out the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo-GX and Lunala-GX to witness the awesome power of a new kind of Pokémon: each Pokémon-GX brings an attack so devastating that you can use only one of them per game! Discover dozens of never-before-seen Pokémon, Alola forms of some familiar favorites, and new ways to battle in the Pokémon TCG: Sun & Moon expansion! Information Sun & Moon is the name given to the first main expansion of the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it was released as the Collection Sun · Collection Moon subsets that make up the first expansion block in the Pokémon Card Game Sun & Moon Era. It is based on Pokémon Sun and Moon, featuring Generation VII and the two game Legendary Pokémon and . The subsets were released on December 9, 2016 in Japan and the English expansion on February 3, 2017. Sun & Moon contains 163 cards, including 11 new and more than 40 Pokémon native to the Alola region. The Japanese equivalent Collection Sun and Collection Moon each feature 70 cards, with cards divided between the two based on things like version exclusivity between the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. Upon purchasing a booster box of either sub-set in Japan, patrons received an exclusive based on which booster box they purchase. was handed out for Collection Sun while was handed out for Collection Moon. |bordercol= |cellcol= |promo=yes|symbol=no}} |Grass|||Water-Web Holo (Sun) exclusive}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo Decidueye-GX Premium Collection exclusive}} |Grass|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Grass|||Reverse Holo Promo (Sun & Moon Season 1), February 2017}} |Grass|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Grass|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) League Challenge promo}} |Grass|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) League Challenge promo}} |Grass|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) League Challenge promo}} |Grass|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) League Challenge promo}} |Fire|||Water-Web Holo (Moon) exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo Incineroar-GX Premium Collection exclusive}} |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo Promo (Sun & Moon Season 2), March 2017}} |Water||| stamp promo}} |Water|||Water-Web Holo (Sun) exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo Primarina-GX Premium Collection exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Reverse Holo Promo (Sun & Moon Season 3), April 2017}} |Lightning|||Holo Promo}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo stamp exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fairy||| stamp promo}} |Colorless|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Colorless|||Sequin Holo exclusive}} |Colorless||| exclusive}} |Colorless|||Non Holo and Theme Deck exclusive}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) League Cup Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) League Cup Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) Regional Championships Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Sun & Moon Season) Regional Championships Staff Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Europe promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Europe promo - Staff}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Europe promo - Top 8}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Europe promo - Champion}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Oceania promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Staff}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Top 8}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships Oceania promo - Champion}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships North America promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships North America promo - Staff}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships North America promo - Top 8}} |Item|||Reverse Holo 2018 Season International Championships North America promo - Champion}} |rarity=yes|promo=yes}} Set lists Pack Artwork In other languages }} de:Sonne & Mond (TCG) es:Sol y Luna (TCG): Sol y Luna fr:Soleil et Lune it:Sole e Luna (GCC) zh:太阳＆月亮（集换式卡片）